


Poção do amor

by Iwyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwyohsehun/pseuds/Iwyohsehun
Summary: Sehun é um atrapalhado aprendiz de feiticeiro que vive com a cabeça nas nuvens. Apaixonado pelo seu professor, o grande bruxo Junmyeon, sai de madrugada pela floresta em busca de algumas flores para tentar criar uma poção do amor no objetivo de conquistar Kim, porem algo parece dar errado quando a poção não faz efeito. E naquela noite Sehun aprendia uma importante lição: não era preciso enfeitiçar alguém se ele já era, naturalmente, apaixonado por si também[SEHO]
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 8





	Poção do amor

**Author's Note:**

> O plot foi doado pela @kjguccy, um amor de pessoa.  
> Obrigada por esperar tanto e desculpa a demora kkkk

Amor.

Uma palavra bonita para um sentimento bonito.

Frequentemente associada a corações, a cor rosa, flores, chocolates e tudo mais que geralmente enjoavam adolescentes que fingiam serem maduros demais para um sentimento como aquele.

Portanto quando Sehun decidiu que faria uma poção do amor, nunca imaginou que os ingredientes fossem tão... nojentos.

Escamas de uma serpente de fogo, uma criatura de dois rabos e chifres que apesar do nome vivia em lagos e ao ser tocada exalava uma nevoa toxica que queimava até os ossos.

O fruto podre de uma arvore negra, arvores que cresciam no limite entre o mundo dos humanos e os das fadas, uma fronteira perigosa de se aproximar, pois as fadas eram travessas ou violentas dependendo do quanto gostassem de você.

E para finalizar sementes de uma lotus vermelha.

De longe o ingrediente mais fácil de conseguir, certo? Errado.

A lotus da receita não era a planta tão associada ao renascimento e mitologia.

Idêntica a planta homônima, crescendo na lama rodeadas de vitorias regias, as lotus vermelhas eram pequenas fadas com tentáculos em formatos de raízes podendo medir até cem metros de cumprimento e quinze centímetros de largura, fortes o bastante carregar cem quilos. Só havia uma maneira de se aproximar delas. Era por isso que Sehun estava coberto de lama da cabeça aos pés com pesos presos de quinze quilos em seus tornozelos para o caso de sua técnica não funcionar.

Não era fácil andar com todo aquele peso a mais por lago feito quase inteiro de lama. Sentia-se tropeçar a cada raiz e temia que uma delas fosse da lótus.

Enquanto procurava com uma lentidão que deixava a si mesmo exasperado, Sehun ofendia ao criador daquela poção, como se ele tivesse escolhido os ingredientes ao invés de apenas descobrir o que aquela mistura fazia.

Em quase duas horas de uma persistente procura Sehun finalmente encontrou a maldita flor do lado oposto onde havia entrado na água. Renovado pela visão das petas vermelhas incandescentes, forçou suas pernas mais um pouco para alcançá-la, tropeçando em mais uma raiz a cinco metros dela, afundando mais um pouco na lama até os ombros ao cair.

Cuspindo um pouco do que havia entrado na sua boca, tentou levantar-se apenas para perceber que seu pé havia ficado preso.

Olhando de esguelha para a flor que continuava imóvel, pacífica, Sehun tentou usar seu canivete para cortá-la, e depois magia.

Sorriu satisfeito ao sentir a raiz se desfazer em pedaços após um feitiço sussurrado, um dos poucos que dominava sem o auxílio de sua varinha, atualmente confiscada por Junmyeon, seu tutor.

Sehun então conseguiu se aproximar mais alguns passos até sentir seu pé preso novamente, dessa vez ficou alerta, apesar da aparência inofensiva, não acreditava que era apenas coincidência.

– Se vai me pegar... – Murmurou ficando de pé. – Ao menos vou arrancar suas sementes antes. – Gritou e rapidamente usou outro feitiço para se libertar, imediatamente pulando na direção da flor, as mãos estendidas, os dedos quase roçando nas pétalas rubras antes de sentir algo agarrar sua perna e lhe puxar na direção oposta.

Fechando bem os olhos e suspendendo a respiração, Sehun sentiu a raiz lhe puxar de um lado para o outro por dentro daquela agua suja.

Não conseguia usar seu canivete, esse já estava a muito perdido, não conseguia usar nenhum feitiço, pois pior que em feitiços sem varinhas, Sehun era com feitiços silenciosos.

“Deveria ter arrastado Chanyeol comigo” Lamentou sentindo seus pulmões reclamarem e quando estava quase sufocando pela falta de ar, sentiu a raiz finalmente tirar seu corpo da água, suspendendo-o alguns metros dela bem em cima de onde a flor estava.

– Ut incenderent cinere. – Tentou, mas não sentiu o comichão padrão de magia lhe pinicar a pele, em desespero se deu conta de que não sentia nada. Um breve farfalhar das pétalas fez parecer como se a flor estivesse rindo de si.

Tentou erguer seu tronco para alcançar a raiz, não teria força de parti-la com as mãos nuas, mas talvez conseguisse fazer escorregar se tirasse os sapatos, e foi quando ouviu a voz dele.

– Undo. – Tremeu mais do que antes ao sentir o aperto se desfazer enquanto caia em cima da flor, e desejou naquele momento esganar Chanyeol.

Minutos depois alcançou a beira arfando, os pesos e seu sapato esquerdo perdidos a muito, mas não se preocupou em voltar para procurar. De quatro no chão, tossindo toda a lama da boca e nariz, Sehun viu sapatos marrons bem lustrados, e erguendo o rosto viu o conjunto de calça de linho, camisa e suéter que seu tutor costumava usar, conseguindo apesar da boa aparência e físico impressionante, parecer um senhor de meia idade.

“Porque mesmo que eu me apaixonei por ele” Se perguntou pela milésima vez enquanto encarava a horrenda estampa de cervos na peça de lã.

– Qual a droga do seu problema? – Junmyeon gritou furioso.

– Meu problema? – Repetiu se forçando a ficar de pe. – Meu problema é que não posso dar um passo para fora de casa que você já vem atrás de mim como se fosse minha maldita baba.

Ok, aquilo não começara bem. Mas que culpa Sehun tinha se aquela pose de pai super protetor furioso o irritava tanto? Se não queria ver aquele tipo de preocupação e críticas no rosto de alguém que amava como se não passasse de uma criança dando trabalho.

Junmyeon suspirou, parecendo subitamente cansado, aquele parecia um assunto recorrente desde que Sehun completara dezessete anos, ate onde sabia, algo normal nos adolescentes que desejavam se afirmar como adultos independentes, e em geral tentava dar espaço para ele amadurecer, mas não podia ser negligente com a integridade física dele.

– Sehun você sabe muito bem que poderia ter se machucado, poderia ter morrido! – O mais novo sabia, e aquilo o envergonhava, mas era orgulhoso demais para fazer algo além de empinar o queixo desafiando-o. – O que seus pais diriam se...

– Ah não se preocupe, se é somente pelos meus pais eles nem ligam para mim. – Murmurou acido resmungando incomodado ao sentir a lama começar a secar e pinicar a pele. – Estão mais ocupados procurando artefatos mágicos pelo mundo, do que com o filho que largaram com você.

Os pais de Sehun eram estudiosos, estavam constantemente se mudando em busca da historia da magia que havia se perdido com o passar dos séculos e dos diferentes tipos de censuras e caças as bruxas que ocorreram pelo mundo devido a intolerância e medo, portanto quando Sehun era grandinho o bastante, largaram ele com Junmyeon, um amigo de longa data que também era tutor de magia, uma pessoa madura e infinitamente mais responsável que ambos apesar de ser oito anos mais jovem.

Junmyeon fez uma expressão triste, e Sehun praticamente podia ouvir ele dizendo pobre menino, mas não ligava para os pais. Tinha cinco anos e mal se recordava dos rostos deles. Quando foram embora não mudou em nada sua vida, exceto que agora havia uma pessoa fixa para cuidar de si ao invés de babas e cuidadoras temporárias nos vários locais que foi levado.

Preferiu passar por ele, tomando a direção de casa, para evitar soltar mais algum comentário mal humorado e brigar com ele.

Junmyeon suspirou antes de guardar a varinha e seguir Sehun resmungando sobre a bagunça e sujeira que ele faria, sobre o estado das roupas e como seria impossível limpar aquele lodo.

Sehun ouvia aquilo, se esforçando para fazer-se de surdo para os resmungos de Junmyeon que parecia uma velinha, mas uma coisa que sua paciência não era, era infinita, não estava nem perto disso.

– Para de resmungar pelo amor de deus Junmyeon, quem limpa aquela droga de casa sou eu, por você aquilo ali seria um aterro sanitário, então se eu quiser chegar molhado de lama, lodo qualquer outra coisa, sujando tudo, eu posso fazer isso! – Após o discurso bastante eloquente, deu mais uma vez as costas ao tutor, praticamente espumando enquanto pisoteava tudo pela frente, não vendo o rosto surpreso e ligeiramente envergonhado de Junmyeon que sabia que aquilo era verdade.

Junmyeon sempre muito relaxado, sentia que por vezes se aproveitava um pouco do garoto já que ele quem ficava a cargo da limpeza e organização da casa, além da alimentação de ambos, pois mesmo reclamando que o mais velho era um folgado, sempre garantia que as refeições estivessem sempre prontas.

“Como uma perfeita esposa, até na pose rabugenta.” Pensou divertido, apesar de tudo achava engraçado quando Sehun estourava daquela maneira.

A casa de Junmyeon ficava no meio de uma clareira e ao mesmo tempo no meio da cidade em um bairro residencial, existindo em ambos por meio de portais, nas portas de entrada, e apesar do que havia sido dito, Sehun teve o cuidado de tirar a camisa e a calça antes de entrar, carregando as peças de roupa até a lavanderia.

– Deveria agradecer a Chanyeol. – Junmyeon aconselhou ao ver o rapaz jogar as roupas em um balde com água e sabão enquanto limpava com um pano úmido uma parte da lama que havia secado no rosto e no corpo.

– Eu deveria é cortar aquela língua daquele fofoqueiro desgraçado. – Resmungou.

Junmyeon lançou um olhar de reprovação, que Sehun não viu, já que se recusava a encarar o rosto do mais velho quando ele entrava no modo paternal. – Graças a ele que você só perdeu um sapato.

– Eu poderia muito bem me virar. – Insistiu, desistindo de se limpar para encarar Junmyeon, querendo, implorando internamente, que ele lhe visse como mais do que o filho problemático de seus amigos.

– Com uma varinha talvez, mas caso não se lembre eu confisquei a sua após sua pequena visita a fronteira das fadas, aliás, outra ideia completamente idiota, o que tinha na cabeça Sehun? – O mais novo encolheu os ombros sentindo os olhos arderem. – Francamente Sehun, não sei o que tem lhe dado na cabeça para agir de maneira tão imprudente nos últimos tempos.

“Você” Quis jogar os braços para o alto gritar na cara dele que ele era a razão de estar fazendo todas aquelas besteiras, mesmo as que ele ainda não sabia. Que o sorriso dele era a razão para nunca conseguir dormir. Que o fato dele nunca o ver como um homem o corroía ao ponto de ser imprudente o bastante para buscar uma ninfa atrás de uma poção ou encanto que fizesse Junmyeon ver que Sehun não era mais uma criança, era um homem, um que o amava e a única coisa que queria era ao menos uma chance.

Mas apenas cerrou os punhos e abaixou a cabeça, preferindo que ele pensasse que era por vergonha, para que não visse suas lagrimas, e portanto não se moveu nem quando sentiu a mão grande ele bagunçar seus cabelos, na tentativa de lhe confortar.

Mais tarde, já limpo e vestido, Sehun preparava o jantar enquanto Junmyeon fazia alguma coisa em seu escritório, provavelmente corrigindo provas ou preparando aulas, pois além de seu tutor, também trabalhava como professor em uma escola humana.

Geralmente Sehun ficaria aborrecido, já que uma vez dentro daquele cômodo teria de arrastá-lo para que fizesse a refeição consigo, mas naquele dia apenas agradecia, pois tinha a liberdade de preparar a poção.

Quando Junmyeon o libertou, fazendo em pedaços as raízes e mesmo o núcleo da flor, Sehun achou que todo o seu trabalho havia sido jogado no lixo, afinal lotus vermelhas não cresciam aos montes, mas com agilidade, e um pouquinho de sorte, conseguiu salvar algumas sementes, que agora misturava com os demais ingredientes, se esforçando para não vomitar com o cheiro terrível que a poção tinha antes de se estabilizar com o encanto murmurado.

A mistura tinha uma cor vermelho escuro, e uma textura pegajosa, mas ao menos não fedia, então colocou ela no meio do molho da lasanha.

Na hora da refeição, mais encarava o tutor do que realmente se alimentava, e Junmyeon percebeu aquilo, sentindo-se um tanto envergonhado com o olhar fixo do rapaz, constantemente buscava encontrar algum assunto ou maneira de desviar o olhar para tentar distrair o rapaz.

Mas além daquilo, não demonstrou nenhum comportamento incomum para a frustração de Sehun.

Na expectativa de que a poção tivesse um efeito lento, observou por alguns dias secretamente cada atitude de Junmyeon, da hora que ele acordava ate o momento em que obrigava ele a ir dormir, pois do contrário Junmyeon passaria a noite estudando ou trabalhando, mas além de um ligeiro desconforto de ser observado tão de perto, Sehun não notou absolutamente nada diferente.

Imaginou que a ninfa havia mentido, não seria surpresa, eram espíritos brincalhões, provavelmente deveria estar se divertindo ao imaginar Sehun passando por todos aqueles problemas para voltar à estaca zero.

Aquela altura quase aceitou a sugestão que Chanyeol lhe deu de procurar na biblioteca de Junmyeon, já que ele possuía uma grande coleção especialmente voltada para o preparo e misturas, mas os livros eram uns linguarudos e não queria que o tutor soubesse, conseguia ate imaginar a vergonha que seria se Junmyeon se aproximasse com aquele papinho sobre estar crescendo e gostando das pessoas e como seria errado usar magia.

– Mas eu não quero controlar os sentimentos, a poção seria apenas para ele me ver como adulto. – Sehun suspirou parado na porta de biblioteca, criando coragem. – Se ele não fosse um idiota paternalista eu não precisaria disso.

Balançou a cabeça e entrou na biblioteca, rondando as estantes, fingindo que estava apenas a passeio ali, lendo alguns títulos que não tinha o mínimo interesse.

– De castigo de novo? – A voz parecia como o som de páginas sendo folheadas, apropriado para o livro em cima da mesa de Junmyeon.

– Apenas entediado. – Respondeu, imaginando que se o livro tivesse olhos ou mesmo um rosto teria uma expressão cética, Sehun não fazia o tipo estudioso.

– O que procura? – Insistiu e Sehun teve de conter o revirar dos olhos, afinal mesmo sem face o livro enxergava tudo, era como um espírito, na verdade era um mesmo, uma entidade criada com magia para proteger a biblioteca dos Kim.

– Já disse que estou entediado, só quero algo para ler. – Resmungou parando em frente a prateleira com os livros que buscava.

“Trato de ingredientes”

“Coleta e manuseio”

“Poções I”

Sehun passou os olhos pelos títulos esperando que não estivesse estampado na sua cara seu desejo.

– Esse não. – O livro interrompeu quando Sehun estava prestes a pegar um dos tantos volumes.

– Como? – Sentiu seu sangue gelar, cogitou que o livro estivesse espiando também dentro da sua mente.

– Não vivi tantos anos para ser um tolo criança. – Livros não bufavam, mas ele fez um som muito semelhante ao ato humano. – Se quer que ele lhe veja como adulto comece a agir como um.

Sehun imediatamente sentiu seus olhos marejarem. – Não é tão simples. – Esfregou a bochecha por onde uma lagrima escorreu. – Eu já fiz de tudo, aprendi a cozinhar e a limpar, faço as compras da casa, me esforço na escola, ate mesmo tentei procurar um emprego, mas o Jun não deixou, ele me vê como o irmãozinho dele que nunca vai crescer. Eu só queria que ele entendesse que eu não sou mais criança. Que eu o amo.

Era a primeira vez que se abria assim, nem para Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo, havia confessado todas aquelas coisas. Culpava o livro, certamente aquela coisinha devia ter magia de manipulação de emoções para o fazer se abrir dessa maneira, mas se fosse um pouquinho honesto consigo admitiria que apenas estava com tudo preso a tanto tempo que precisava se abrir, especialmente depois do fiasco da poção que não funcionou.

– Aliais como sabe disso? – Perguntou esfregando o rosto de novo, pois depois da primeira, as outras lagrimas seguiram caminho pelo seu rosto. – Que você sabe tudo que acontece aqui não é novidade, mas eu não sabia que você também lia mentes.

Mais um som parecido com um bufo. – Eu já vi humanos o bastante para compreender esses sentimentos e te vi crescer pirralho, você nunca soube esconder a admiração que sentia pelo mestre Kim, só um tolo não veria.

– Irônico que Junmyeon seja esse tolo. – Sehun riu sem sentir graça.

– Não precisa ofender. – Sehun virou o rosto para a porta mortificado, era Junmyeon ali parado com uma expressão indecifrável, não sorria, mas não tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas em raiva. – Eu só demorei um pouco para perceber. – Suspirou descruzando os braços e se aproximando do mais novo.

– Você sabia... – Sehun queria chorar mais um pouco, talvez muito. Sentia-se completamente humilhado, como a criança, que o livro lhe acusou de ser, ao ser pega fingindo ser adulto.

– Eu sei de tudo que se passa com você Sehun. – O mais velho bagunçou o cabelo de Sehun que sentiu as lagrimas escaparem mais uma vez. – Eu só não achei apropriado, já que você é praticamente meu afilhado.

 _“Mãe terra por favor me engula agora.”_ Implorou muito tentado a fugir e nunca mais voltar.

– Mas...

Havia um “mas”? Sehun olhou esperançoso.

– Eu tive um pouco de vergonha de admitir. Você é um jovem tão brilhante Sehun, devia estar se apaixonando por alguém da sua idade, alguém que não feda a chá e livros velhos. – Brincou com uma das várias queixas que Sehun lhe direcionavam.

– Mas eu amo esse cheiro. – As palavras escaparam, e ambas as bochechas do homem e do garoto se tingiram de rosa. Mas Sehun decidiu chutar o balde, havia chegado até ali, e pela primeira vez não sentia de Junmyeon aquela aura paternalista, sentia que ele era apenas um homem ali ao se alcance. – É o seu cheiro Junmyeon, e eu amo ele, amo seus suéteres com estampas horríveis, amo o jeito como você canta todo desafinado domingo de manhã enquanto me faz panquecas, amo quando você me abraça apertado quando vemos filmes de terror, amo o jeito que você cuida de mim mesmo odiando que você me veja como criança. Eu te amo.

Junmyeon ficou em silencio por algum tempo, absorvendo aquela declaração que havia precisado de cada gama de coragem em Sehun.

– Eu te vi crescer Sehun... É estranho olhar no rosto de alguém que você criou e querer beijar, mas... Eu não posso dizer que eu nunca tenha pensado nisso, não quando você não era nem um pouco sutil ao me encarar desse jeito.

O coração do adolescente bateu forte contra o seu peito. – De que jeito? – Um sorriso preguiçoso surgiu no rosto dele ao se aproximar mais um passo, o rosto pertinho do dele notando o desconforto.

– Desse jeito. – Junmyeon reclamou suspirando, a respiração dele encontrando o rosto de Sehun e os rostos se tocando quando o homem deu o primeiro passo para dar início a um beijo.

E fogos de artificio pareciam explodir dentro de Sehun, uma euforia que lhe dava mais energia do que qualquer poção ou bebida no mundo inteiro.

Junmyeon teve de segurar as mãos do adolescente, pois apesar de admitir que queria aquilo, ainda não se sentia pronto para algo mais do que simples beijos.

– Desculpa. – Sehun pediu pela terceira vez que sua mão escorregou ate a bunda do mais velho parecendo ter vida própria.

– Ao menos faça uma cara arrependida quando pedir desculpas. – Junmyeon reclamou dando mais um tapa na mão atrevida e ganhando uma risada de Sehun que parecia sob o encanto das fadas pela vontade que sentia de dançar e rodopiar rindo até desfalecer.

– Eu estou feliz hyung. – Não precisava dizer, mas aquilo ainda agradava a Junmyeon ouvir.

– Eu sei que está. Mas antes de mais nada. Regras. – Aquilo acabou com a alegria de Sehun.

– Por favor não seja um velho careta Junmyeon, só dessa vez. – Sehun gemeu, as mãos apertando a camisa do mais velho já que ainda estavam coladinhos.

– Não vamos fazer nada antes de você alcançar a maior idade. E vamos ligar para seus pais, não posso perverter o filho que eles confiaram que eu cuidasse, até lá sem beijos. Também não podemos nos beijar durante a semana, quero você sempre concentrado nos estudos. – Junmyeon conteve um sorriso ao ouvir a reclamação de Sehun que insistia que esperar era besteira.

Junmyeon sabia que as regras eram bobas, Sehun era grande o bastante e não era como se achasse que os pais dele pudessem ter algo a dizer, mas era divertido ver Sehun inventando mil e um motivos para não cumprir.

Virando para sair da biblioteca, deixando Sehun para traz ainda discursando sobre os benefícios de beijos, Junmyeon sorriu, afinal sabia que nunca conseguiria negar nada a ele, não demoraria nada para que estivessem aos beijos de novo.

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada a quem leu, caso tenham comentários, criticas ou elogios podem fazer aqui ou no meu tt @iwyohsehun  
> Obrigada e ate a próxima


End file.
